Fairy Tale
by mmouse15
Summary: In a world of fairy tales and dreams come true, can Prowl and Jazz overcome the obstacles in their lives?  A G1 AU.


Title: Fairy Tale

Universe: G1 AU

Notes: (1) The idea of Smokescreen and Chromia being a couple and the parental units of Bluestreak and Prowl are vejiraziel's idea from her Imperium Cybertronium series and are used with permission.

(2) Many thanks to antepathy for the beta read. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

(3) Although the characters are loosely based on the G1 series, they are NOT the G1 characters.

(4) *facepalm* I forgot to mention, this is for prowlxjazz's April 2011 challenge.

* * *

><p>This is an AU. It is the kind of AU that reminds you of a story. You know the story, you know the ending, but you read it anyway because you love how the story wends its way to the finale. I hope you will enjoy this story.<p>

A long time ago, on a world much like the one in our timeline, there was a small kingdom called Praxus. It was a blessed place, small enough not to attract much notice, large enough to defend itself, and surrounded by high mountains. It had been blessed in its rulers, too: the mechs wise and capable, the femmes wiser and even more capable. The rulers of this small kingdom had been wise in their choice of mates and had spawned young that were the equal of their creators.

So it came to pass that the latest ruler of this kingdom found and wooed a beautiful and wise femme to be his mate. They were soon gifted with an exceptional youngling, sweet and funny and wonderful. Two other younglings followed in due course, and the family was very happy, their kingdom was very happy, and life was wonderful.

Until it came time to ask for the blessings of their god, Primus, after the decanting of their youngest child. The priestess of Primus was new to the kingdom and jealous of the ruler's mate. From spite and bitter hatred, she put a curse on the youngest child, that he would be the greatest ruler this kingdom had ever had, bringing them to the heights of fame and glory, making them world-renown and the envy of every other kingdom known on this world.

But only if he never found his true love.

Appalled, his parents spoke with their council of elders. This kingdom had never wanted fame or glory and this curse-disguised-as-a-blessing went against everything they wanted for themselves and their future.

The decision was made to do their best to find the princeling's true love and stop the blessing. To the priestess's surprise, her curse did not drive the ruler and his mate apart, but brought them closer together and made their bond stronger than before. In a fury, the priestess killed herself, sealing the curse with her lifeblood. To make it even harder on the family, she added one final twist to the curse, but no one knew of it except herself and Primus, who grieved that the power given to her had been warped in such a fashion.

* * *

><p>"Chromia!" Smokescreen was digging in the chest, trying to find his blue cloak for the visit of King Optimus.<p>

"She's helping Prowl." his eldest, Bluestreak, came up behind him. "Your cloak is on the bed, Father."

"Oh, thank you, Blue. How are you…ah, you're ready. Chromia is helping Prowl. How is Tracks doing?"

"He's fine and almost ready, Father," Bluestreak told him, helping sweep the folds of the cloak around to fit over Smokescreen's sensor panels.

Just as Bluestreak finished with the folds of the cloak, Chromia came in.

"We have a minor problem – Prowl's latest set of upgrades has finally meshed with his systems and his cloak is now too short."

"What?" Smokescreen exclaimed. "We just had that cloak checked an orn ago!"

"I know, Smokey, but he's grown," Chromia said as she smoothed the folds of the cloak. Smokescreen pulled her close for a kiss.

"Mother, he can use my cloak, the silver one," Bluestreak said.

"Oh, thank you, Blue. You are such a wonderful brother," Chromia said, smiling at him from her mate's arms.

"I try, Mother," Bluestreak told her as he left the room and made for his own. Once there, he opened a trunk and dug through it until he found the silver cloak, which he draped over his arm. He closed the trunk and headed for his brother's room.

Arriving there, he knocked on the open door, spying Prowl looking out the window at the courtyard.

"Prowl?" Bluestreak called softly.

"Bluestreak. Please, come in," Prowl told him, turning toward his oldest brother.

Bluestreak held up the cloak. "I brought a cloak for you. What are you doing?"

Prowl came toward him, "I was just looking at the arrivals. I can't believe how silly they are. They've clustered all their valuable people in one spot and drawn attention to them by decorating the carriages, and most of the guard is too far behind them to effectively shield them from attack."

Bluestreak helped his brother don the cloak. "Why would they want to shield them from attack? Who would attack them?"

Prowl looked at him levelly. "Anyone. They should be thinking about these things, Blue."

Bluestreak shook his head, "No one will attack a royal party, Prowl. You shouldn't think like that."

Prowl shook his head at his brother, "If I can think it, some other mech can think it. It _will_ happen, Bluestreak, sometime."

Bluestreak looked at his brother with sorrow in his optics. Prowl was smart, smarter than he or Tracks, and since their kingdom was a meritocracy, it was pretty obvious to Bluestreak that Prowl would be the next ruler.

Except for his lack of empathy and compassion, which Smokescreen worried would doom their kingdom. Without those values, Prowl was the type of mech that would take over a neighboring kingdom in an attempt to make them better, never realizing that they didn't need to be better, they just needed to be the best they could be. In Prowl's processor, there was no reason to leave things as they were. Bluestreak grieved for his brother, who never seemed to grasp that others did not operate by logic alone, but used their emotions to guide their choices. Prowl's simply could not grasp that concept, and it made him seem cold and unfeeling when it was really a lack of understanding.

Realizing from Bluestreak's reaction that he'd once again said something that wasn't normal, Prowl fell silent and allowed Bluestreak to help him arrange the cloak over his sensor panels.

Finally properly dressed to greet their guests, the royal family descended from their apartments to the hall. The huge doors opened, allowing the guests entry. They were the ruling family of a kingdom nearby, but not bordering, and they had brought their eldest youngling, a femme, around to introduce her to the families of various kingdoms. There was always the possibility of a royal wedding when these tours occurred, so kingdoms went out of their way to make everything easy for the travellers and to make their kingdom look as beautiful as possible.

Chromia smiled as she saw the family, since her sister was mate to the ruler of this kingdom of Iacon. Her sister gave her a small smile in return before turning her gaze to her mate, who was being greeted by Smokescreen.

"Optimus, we're honored to welcome you and your family to our home," Smokescreen said, gesturing behind him, "Please, come in and refresh yourselves after your long journey."

"Thank you, Smokescreen. May I introduce my family to you?" Optimus said, bowing.

"I would be honoured," Smokescreen replied.

Introductions were made. Chromia and Elita, Optimus' mate, hugged each other. They had exchanged letters over the vorns, but had not physically seen each other since Elita had wed Optimus and moved away. Optimus and Elita's femmeling, Firestar, was introduced, as was her brother Ironhide, while Smokescreen and Chromia introduced them to their three mechlings, Bluestreak, Tracks and Prowl.

The families mingled and moved to the dining hall where a light repast had been laid for the guests. Ironhide quickly found common ground with both Bluestreak and Prowl after noticing a treatise on tactics that Prowl was carrying, while Tracks was enjoying Firestar's company and charming her with his gentle flirting.

Elita and Chromia were catching up on each other's lives. Letters were all well and good, but nothing beat a good gossip between two femmes with much in common and many vorns to cover.

"…and we had this absolutely horrid priestess of Primus, she had such a crush on Optimus and it was terrible! I was so glad when she left, even if…." Elita broke off, then continued on another track, "I was so glad when Optimus included your kingdom in the travel plans. We have two more kingdoms to visit and then we can go home. It's so good to see you, Chromia, but I miss our home."

"I understand, sister. I would be unhappy myself, spending an entire vorn away from here. I've grown to love it as much as I love Smokescreen," Chromia said.

Elita nodded, "Exactly. I just hope that somewhere, Firestar can find a mech to love and be happy with."

Chromia impulsively hugged her sister, "I think she will. I feel it, Elita."

Elita nodded, but her optics were sorrowful, "It would be nice if one of our younglings could make a good match."

Chromia frowned, "I thought Ironhide had made a match?"

Elita nodded, "He has, but it's with another mech."

"Is that a problem?" Chromia asked, quietly. Some families were very strict about mating mechs to femmes only.

"No, no, Optimus and I only want our children to be happy. Ironhide loves his future mate and he's a good match for our mechling. I'm glad for him, but there will be no younglings from that match unless they adopt. Given the career Ironhide has chosen, though, that probably won't happen."

Chromia raised a brow, "Oh?"

"Military," Elita said, "that mechling is gun-mad, and his mate is just as bad. They'll do fine together. I worry about Firestar, though. She hasn't had it easy, with all the problems I've had with her brothers. It seems that she has always had the least of my attention." She wrung her hands and looked at the people crowding into the room.

Chromia also looked around, then tugged her sister away, "Come with me."

They climbed a small staircase hidden behind a hanging. It came out in a gallery above the great hall. Chromia led Elita along the gallery to another small staircase that came out in the hallway that contained the family apartments. Elita followed Chromia to her sitting room, a small area that was solely her own and contained her favorite pastimes. There were small engines and their parts, books, cloth-working materials and painting supplies scattered hither and thither.

Elita looked at the clutter fondly and told her sister, "I've missed you. You have always had the ability to _live_ in a place. It took me ten vorns to feel like Optimus' home was also my home."

Chromia laughed, "I moved in and felt at home in a quarter vorn. It was lovely." She pulled a stack of books off a chair and set them haphazardly on a window seat. "Here, sister, make yourself comfortable."

Elita did, and Chromia settled in her own chair. "Now, we can actually talk without worrying about being overheard. I am hearing a lot of doubt about Firestar, do you want to share your worries with me?"

Elita folded over, "Oh, Chromia! I don't have one normal youngling at all! Ironhide is in love with a mech and has been for vorns; I swear to Primus, they took one look at each other and fell pedes over sparks in love and they've never changed even though they met when they were only two vorns old, and everyone thinks I object because they're both mechs, but it's because Ironhide has never tried to experience love with anyone else and what if Ratchet isn't the right one for him? And Firestar is in love with two mechs from the last kingdom and can't decide between them and Jazz…" Here, Elita faltered before bravely continuing, "We've had to remove him from society. He's so easily overwhelmed by others' emotions that he can't function in groups at all. I can't visit him when I'm upset or he gets more upset, which makes me worse and that makes _him_ worse, and it turns into a disaster that requires both of us to be sedated."

"Oh, Elita, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Elita clasped her hands together and told her sister the story, "Well, we had this priestess of Primus, as I've alluded to, that had a crush on Optimus. I was hesitant to have Jazz blessed, but I finally had to do something to have him acknowledge by Primus, so I arranged a quiet ceremony. She…she blessed our mechling with the greatest empathy and compassion in the world, the ability to completely understand every nuance of another's emotional state. He went from being a happy, healthy sparkling to screaming every time someone got the slightest bit upset around him. As he grew and his vocabulary grew, he was able to use words to describe what happens to him, but we finally had to sequester him for his own mental health. He was drowning in other people's emotions! It's such a difficult thing."

Chromia was sitting frozen, her processor churning, "What…I'm very sorry, but what was the other part of the blessing?"

Elita looked surprised, but told her, "That…that he would have this gift as long as he didn't find his true love."

Chromia nodded in confirmation, then asked, "Was the name of your priestess, by any chance, Boudica?"

Elita stared at her in horror, "Who? Oh, Chromia, who did she curse in your family?"

"Prowl," Chromia choked out. She didn't need to say more. The sisters shared a look of despair and grief before wrapping each other in a hug.

That was the way Smokescreen and Optimus found them, the sisters rocking each other and murmuring soothing words to each other. They were both crying, relief at not being alone in dealing with a curse-disguised-as-a-blessing and hope that with both of them thinking about it, a solution could be found for both their mechlings.

They told Optimus and Smokescreen about the two mechlings, each femme comforting her mech as the story was told.

"So, she's actually cursed Jazz and Prowl, and we need to figure out how we can break the curses." Chromia said.

"Perhaps…perhaps they can help each other. After all, Jazz has an excess of what Prowl's lacking, while Prowl has the discipline Jazz has been unable to find because he's so overwhelmed." Optimus spoke quietly and hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, Chromia, we could have them write to each other. I think that's a very good idea, Optimus! What do you think, Smokescreen?" Elita looked at her sister's mate with wide optics.

Smokescreen thought about the idea before replying, "It has merit, if we can persuade them to continue writing to each other."

Chromia answered, "If we put it as a duty to Prowl, he'll never miss an orn without sending Jazz something."

Elita laughed quietly, "If we tell Jazz that Prowl would be hurt if he didn't reply, he wouldn't be able to miss a return letter, either."

"My dear femmes, are you thinking of manipulating your own mechlings?" Smokescreen gently teased his mate and sister.

Chromia stuck her glossa out at her mate before laughing, "Actually, it would be lovely for them to have a normal contact. Poor Prowl must feel like the worst schoolmech in existence, because he's always getting corrected for something he's said or done, and Jazz is hidden away from most people so he doesn't drown in others' emotions, and to be able to exchange a letter with their kin and not have it devolve into something like a lecture will probably feel very good to both mechs."

"Ventilate, dear one," Smokescreen advised blandly, "and yes, I agree with your reasoning. Now, shall we be good hosts and show Optimus and Elita to their rooms?"

Chromia nodded and stepped to her mate's side to escort her sister and her mate to the suite of rooms that would be theirs during their stay.

That was how Prowl and Jazz came to exchange the letters that would define their next few vorns.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jazz,<em>

_My mother, Chromia, sister to your mother, Elita, asked me to write to you. She has told me that you've had to be sequestered for your own health and that you are lonely and could do with a correspondent. I do have hope that you will not find my letter too forward and that we might engage in a mutual correspondence, as I would be glad of some company other than my brothers._

_I had the experience of meeting your sister and brother this past orn. Ironhide is a very interesting mech. It was good to talk to someone that understands military training. He's given me some information on a university that does that kind of training. I'd like to go there. I've gotten as much of an education at my home as I can, and I'd like to continue learning. Ironhide says he enjoys himself there and I would get to meet his future mate if I went._

_I would like if you would write me back, even if it's only to tell me that you don't want to correspond with me. I…I don't do well with open-ended situations. My brother, Bluestreak, made me add that._

_Sincerely, your kinsmech,_

_Prowl_

Jazz re-read the letter. He had never received a letter from anyone other than his immediate family. To have a kinsmech take time to write him was a special occasion for him.

"Jazz, it's time to do your schoolwork," The ancient tutormech called to him.

Jazz put the letter down and turned to Trion. The old mech had been chosen to teach him because he was very capable of containing his emotions and keeping them close so he did not upset Jazz. He was a lake of calm in the stormy world, and Jazz was glad to have his company.

"Of course, Tutor." Jazz dug his work out of the bin he kept it in and laid everything out on the table.

"Excellent. Today, I have decided that you have done well enough in the basic mathematical concepts to begin introducing you to more advanced concepts."

Jazz grinned. He loved it when he was challenged in his schoolwork.

After a long day, Jazz found himself picking the letter and looking over it again. Making up his processor, he sat down at the table and began to compose a reply.

_Dear Prowl,_

_It was a surprise to receive your letter, but a welcome surprise. I would like to correspond with you. I am lonely here._

_I don't know how much your mother or mine may have told you, but I'm quarantined because my emotional protocols are hyperactive and I get overwhelmed around people too easily. I'm working very hard on my schoolwork, but also on training programs that are designed to help me shield myself from the emotions of other people. It's hard, because if I get distracted, I lose my focus and then everything kind of crashes in on me. It would be really nice, though, to live a more normal life._

_Ironhide comes to visit and tells me about his university. It sounds like a really neat place. He likes it there a lot, and not just because Ratchet (that's Ironhide's intended) goes there, too. They're planning on joining the military and working together. I think it's a good plan for them. Ironhide doesn't have the patience to take over from our father and be his successor. Anyway, if you like military, that university is a very good place to go; it has an excellent reputation._

_I'd like it if you'd write back to me and tell me what you decide, at least. If I can't live out in society, I can at least enjoy the glimpses I get from other people's lives._

_Sincerely, your kinsmech,_

_Jazz_

Prowl frowned over the letter. It was far more information than Jazz should have let out. After all, he only had Prowl's word for it that he was related to Jazz. He could be anymech!

After an internal debate with himself, he took his concerns to his mother.

Chromia listened to Prowl, then asked, "Prowl, you need to take into account that his mother does write to him and she explained who you were to Jazz. Jazz didn't just trust your letter, sweetspark."

"Mother," Prowl said, "please don't call me that. You're correct, I had forgotten to factor Elita into my calculations. Is it alright if I continue to correspond with Jazz?"

"Yes, Prowl. It would be a good thing for you to do, since he's so cut off from other company. In fact, I think I will ask your brothers to also write to him," Chromia said, rising to put action to her words.

_Dear Jazz,_

_I am sorry that you have such a glitch; I hope your therapeutic exercises are helpful to you. My mother has given my brothers, Bluestreak and Tracks, the task of writing to you, also, so you are going to get flooded with letters for a little while. Tracks will forget soon, but Bluestreak won't. Also, my mother will be writing to you._

_Your family seems to have had a good visit with us. They'll be leaving in a couple of orns, and I will go with them. We'll visit the kingdoms of Baux and Schlinter before going to your kingdom, where I will be allowed to enroll in the university, so please, send your next letter in the care of King Magnus at Baux._

_I am pleased with the opportunity to further my education. I will confess something to you, in return for the confession you gave me._

_I do not understand people very well. They are not logical. Your sister, Firestar, has met two mechs she very much likes, and both are interested in her. So please explain why we have to continue to go to these other places and why she can't just marry both mechs? That seems the logical step to follow. Do you understand why this is not being acted upon?_

_In confusion, your kinsmech,_

_Prowl_

Jazz laughed at the last paragraph. Trust Prowl to really get to the heart of the matter. He promptly sat down and sent back his reply.

_Dear Prowl,_

_It's because of Ironhide. He met Ratchet when they were both very young and he's never changed his processor about who his mate was going to be in all the vorns he's been alive. It drives my mother crazy that he won't even consider that there might be someone else Ironhide could love. So she wants Firestar to be VERY certain. She's rather more of a traditionalist than your mother or my father. She thinks one mech is enough for one femme. She's had time to understand Ironhide's instant attraction, but a trine might be stretching the limits of her programmed tolerances._

_I wrote to Firestar and urged her to stand up for herself a little more. If these two mechs are truly her choice, then she should be getting ready for a marriage ceremony. It's not like there aren't other trines around – Ironhide knows a trine at his university. They're all professors there, so my mother knows of them. She's just being odd, and no, it's not logical. Not everyone is, you know._

_My father is actually more tolerant than my mother, and if Firestar would tell him that these two mechs are who she wants, he would work on my mother and get her to respect Firestar's choice._

_I hope you enjoy your stay with King Magnus. He's a pretty neat guy and one of my father's best friends. He's a very practical person. I think you'll like him._

_I must go now. I'm starting astrophysics and I have a lot of work to get done before my tutor comes back. Please write soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Jazz_

Prowl bowed low before King Magnus. He was glad the courier that had Jazz's letter had been smart and had caught them before they arrived at the capital city of Baux, since he wouldn't have picked up that Optimus and Magnus were friends by the way they behaved. He studied them closely, trying to see what Jazz had told him.

Instead, he saw Optimus being very deferential to Magnus, always letting him speak first. He frowned, puzzled by the behavior. He looked over as Elita moved closer to him and spoke very quietly.

"Magnus has always been uncertain of his position as ruler. Optimus was one of the people he leaned on the most, and his visits always give Magnus a boost in belief."

"Belief in what?" Prowl asked.

"In his own abilities, of course," Elita answered.

Prowl was more baffled than before. Either Magnus was competent to run his kingdom, or he was not. Having another mech boost your belief in yourself was incomprehensible to Prowl, and he included it in the next letter.

_Dear Jazz,_

_Today we arrived in Baux. Your father was subservient to King Magnus, and your mother told me that Optimus gives Magnus a belief in himself. I don't understand. If Magnus is not competent, his people would replace him, so why would he need someone else to make him believe he's good enough?_

_In other news, I have been accepted to the university. I am to start in the fall term. I am grateful to my parents for this opportunity and to your parents for allowing me to travel with them._

_I asked Ironhide where you are, and he showed me on a map. You're close to the town. At some point, would it be acceptable for me to come visit you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Prowl_

Jazz only shook his head when he read the letter, and he promptly wrote back.

_Dear Prowl,_

_Magnus was never meant to be the ruler of Baux, according to my father, who attended university with Magnus. He had three older brothers and his father always told him they were so much better at everything than he would ever be. So Magnus felt he was a failure at life and had himself settled to become a priest of Primus. Then Baux was struck by that epidemic of rust which killed his father and all his brothers, leaving Magnus as the only remaining member of the ruling family. So he became king, but he still has doubts that he's good enough to be a king._

_I understand what you're saying about his abilities, but emotions are not logical, Prowl. Magnus was beaten down by his father all his life and told he wasn't good enough. Most people don't shrug that off. It scars them, not physically, but in the processor. That's something you'll have to accept about other people, Prowl. Past experiences shape their responses._

_I'm so glad that you were accepted at the university. That's wonderful news. Yes, if you have time, I would like to meet you. I know you'll understand if the visit can't be a long one._

_Take care,_

_Jazz_

The visit to Baux was a good one, and as relaxing for Optimus as the visit to Prowl's home of Praxus had been for Elita. It was with heavy sparks that they bid Magnus good-bye and prepared for the final visitation to Schlinter.

During the trip, Optimus talked with Firestar and Elita, finally wringing permission for Firestar to enter a courtship with both mechs she was interested in. An invitation to their home was sent by courier, and Optimus turned his attention to his nephew, Prowl.

Prowl enjoyed talking with Optimus. Unlike his own family, who took every opportunity to point out when Prowl wasn't being empathetic, Optimus listened to him and praised his ability to be logical. When Prowl shared his concern about how the royal train was formed, Optimus listened and made changes, bringing guards up to ride beside the carriages and splitting the guard up, so there were groups in the front, middle and back of the train.

Two orns later after a brief visit to Schlinter, they were finally on their way to Iacon, Optimus' kingdom and Prowl's home for the next couple of vorns.

Elita was in a very good mood as they made their way closer to her home. "Oh, and look, it's a turbo fox! Prowl, I'm very glad you've come with us. I do hope you will be happy here." Elita was busy pointing out all the sights, ignoring the young mech's reaction, which was one of mild astonishment. He saw no reason to comment on the scenery, and happiness was not necessary to do the work he needed to do.

Yet another mystery for Jazz to help him unravel. This mech was very good at explaining why people behaved the way they did, better than any of his immediate family. He was grateful for the insights his cousin shared with him.

_Dear Jazz,_

_Your mother appears happy to be home. You should expect a visit from her very soon, if her pronouncements are worthwhile. I've been given a very nice apartment within the palace walls and Ironhide has already taken me down to the university to register and to show me around. I've met his future mate, and it is my observation that they look upon the ceremony planned for three orns from now to be a mere formality._

_Your mother expected me to be more unsettled about this move. I have no reason to be so. I am doing something that I am eager to start. Emotional responses have no place in what I am doing. Your brother's idea of taking me around was much more welcome than your mother's fussing over the type of hangings that adorn the bed in my chambers. Please explain how I should respond._

_I must go. Your father wishes to introduce me to some mechs, and I do not wish to be late. I admire your father greatly, Jazz._

_In haste,_

_Prowl_

Jazz smiled to himself when he read the letter. His mother did the same thing when she came to visit him – fussing the furnishings when she really wanted to fuss over him. The furnishings allowed a modicum of relief, because when she fussed over him, they both ended up in processor lock from feedback. It was very difficult for Elita to compose herself around her youngest son. She carried an enormous burden of guilt for allowing the priestess to bless Jazz and for her inability to figure out any other way of helping him. She wanted him to be normal and he wasn't, and Jazz was overcome with the waves of guilt every time she visited. She was, at the moment, his greatest challenge. He and Trion figured that if he could withstand a visit from his mother, he would be able to function in society. So far, each visit had ended prematurely, but Jazz clung to the hope that some orn he would be able to have a complete visit with his mother.

When she swept in, Jazz was hit with waves of annoyance instead of guilt.

"Oh, that mech. Jazz, I had hoped that Prowl would be able to come with me and meet you, but your father took him off instead and so I had to come alone. I've missed you, dear, how are you doing?" She sat and looked up at him expectantly.

"You've gotten my progress reports, Mother, so you know how my studies are doing."

Elita waved off the academics that were so important to her mate and son. "No, no, I meant, how are you doing emotionally?"

Jazz felt helpless, "As well as can be expected? Trion and I go out once an orn to the local village and I walk through it. I've finally been able to make it to the village square."

"But not back? Well, that is progress, Jazz. I'm glad. Now, dear, what do you need? Your letters have gotten quite terse. Is Prowl still writing to you? Oh, and Chromia sent some Praxian treats for you to try. We had them when we visited, and they were a wonderful change. Not that I'm running Iacon down, because I'm very happy to be back home, but you didn't get a chance to try all the delicacies we did since you stayed here. Anyway, here they are. Oh, and I don't know if you want to try to attend Ironhide and Ratchet's bonding ceremony, but it's in two orns and will be very quiet and private, just family. Your brother isn't big on ceremony, but he's my eldest son and I will have a bonding ceremony for him!" Elita had been moving around the room and fussing, but abruptly broke off as waves of guilt assaulted Jazz. They both knew that the odds of Jazz ever having a bonding ceremony to unite him to a mate was extremely small.

Jazz curled up in pain at the emotions battering him from his mother, then gasped when the emotions abruptly cut off. When he could regain his feet, he looked up at her. She was sitting rigidly, her hands tightly clasped in her lap, but she had pulled in her emotional fields enough for him to function. He could hear the creak of her joints as she held onto herself.

He moved stiffly back into his chair, not understanding the change but grateful nevertheless.

When Elita had calmed herself and Jazz had recovered, she spoke again.

"My apologies. I have been taking lessons of my own, from Prowl. He has a very tight rein on any emotions he has, and he has been showing me how to be more in control."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Mother. Thank you," Jazz told her.

Elita nodded, "I should go now. I hope you'll think about coming to Ironhide's ceremony."

"I will give it thought, Mother. Thank you for coming," Jazz rose, and for the first time was able to give his mother a good-bye kiss. Usually he was curled up, in pain from her emotional outbursts, and he felt that they had just made an enormous step forward in his therapy.

_Dear Prowl,_

_I'm very sorry you couldn't come with my mother today. I want to thank you for the work you've done with her. It was very helpful to me._

_You asked about how to handle my mother. I don't know. I know that when she gets like that, it's because she's actually worried about something else and fussing at inanimate objects. You might examine what you know has happened to her recently and figure out what upset her. It's the way my father redirects her attention and helps her face her problems. You might ask my father._

_I don't know if I'll be able to attend Ironhide's bonding ceremony, but I would like to try. Yes, he and Ratchet have pretty much settled into their bond already and the ceremony is a formality to please Mother. I'm glad he's found happiness. Have you heard what's going on with Firestar?_

_My tutor is here, so I must wrap this up. I hope to meet you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Jazz_

Prowl read the letter over again, then went to find Optimus.

"Optimus, sir?" he asked after finding the mech bent over a map on the table of his office.

Optimus looked up and smiled, "Prowl. Come in. What can I do for you?"

Prowl looked the letter, then asked, "Sir, would you mind if I asked a personal question?"

Optimus settled in a chair and looked at him levelly. "What is your question, Prowl?"

"Is redirecting her attention the best way to handle Elita when she gets fussy about…things?" Prowl trailed off, uncertain if he was insulting Optimus' mate or not.

Optimus smiled at him, "Yes and no. It works very well for me, but I am her mate. For you, I suggest that you accept this as a part of Elita and merely thank her for her troubles. She wouldn't fuss if she didn't care, Prowl."

Prowl nodded. He could accept clearly defined rules that helped him navigate emotional situations he didn't understand, and Optimus had figured that out about him.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Tell me, Prowl, how are you settling in here?" Optimus asked gently.

"Very well, sir. Ironhide has been most accommodating. He and Ratchet took me on a tour of the university and introduced me to several of the professors. I'm already registered and I've acquired the books I'll need and have started studying them. I am glad to be here, sir."

"Excellent, Prowl. That makes me happy. Now, I want to show you this map…" They bent over the map, Prowl happily absorbing the lessons Optimus was teaching him.

_Dear Jazz,_

_I wish you had been able to attend the ceremony, but given what happened, I think it was better that you weren't there. I don't know if anyone has told you what happened, but perhaps I can give a short explanation._

_The bonding portion of the ceremony went well. It was short and to the point. Your brother doesn't want his time wasted with extraneous words. However, after the ceremony your mother had arranged a small luncheon for the guests and a pair of mechs crashed the luncheon and upset your mother and also Ratchet. When Ratchet gets upset, Ironhide gets mad, as you know, and he got into a shouting match with the larger of the two mechs._

_Optimus was able to bring calm and order to the proceedings. It turns out that the two mechs are Firestar's intendeds, and they'd gotten a mixed message that Firestar was being bonded today, not Ironhide. Well, it was quite the introduction for those people who had not met them, but Elita has been mollified that these two both truly love Firestar, so her bonding ceremony is set for five orns from now. Her intendeds are called Inferno and Red Alert. They are extremely nice, once they understood what was going on, but Inferno is a match for Ironhide._

_I think, in some ways, I am glad I don't understand emotions. They seem to be extremely illogical and messy._

_Your father is teaching me tactics. I am learning a lot. I am ready for university to start in two orns, since I will be learning more of this subject._

_Sincerely,_

_Prowl_

_Dear Prowl,_

_Ironhide came to see me and tell me about your first day at university. Prowl, I have to tell you that being logical enough to drive your professor to complete sputtering incoherence is probably not going to get you many points with them._

_However, you will have a lot of students wanting to be around you and be your friend, so I'm telling you to let them. It's not logical, it doesn't have to be, and you should accept it as a fact and just continue on without worrying about it._

_Your friend,_

_Jazz_

_Dear Jazz,_

_Once again, we missed each other. I was late because our drill instructor was unhappy with two of our group and made the entire group stay as a punishment. It was good that you were able to attend the bonding portion of Firestar's ceremony, even if you couldn't stay for the celebration afterward. Your mother was very happy._

_I have been offered a foreign study program, so I will be leaving for the next twenty orns to study at Kaon. I hope you'll continue to write to me._

_I must pack._

_Sincerely,_

_Prowl_

Jazz grumbled at the letter. He wasn't jealous, exactly, of Prowl's opportunities, but he'd really hoped he'd get to meet Prowl at Firestar's ceremony. His siblings were married now, and building their own lives, and he was still making tiny steps to be able to move out in the world. His tutor was the only regular contact he had, and he suddenly, fiercely wished he was normal so he could live his life instead of watching others live theirs.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on what he could work on, which was his studies and his exercises.

_Dear Prowl,_

_I'm sorry you had such a terrible time with General Shockwave. I'll admit, he doesn't sound like a nice person, but I'm really glad for you that you're learning so much. It's hard to believe, but your time there is half way over and soon you'll be back in Iacon. Ironhide just finished his course of studies, but he's not leaving yet because Ratchet still has ten orns to go. They'll be finished by the time you're back, and I hope you'll be able to see them. Ironhide is working on where they'll be going after Ratchet graduates. I think they'll be going to the northern border._

_My mother has been visiting me more often. I think she's suffering from having her children leave her all at once. Firestar is settling into her new home easily and seems to be extremely happy, while Ironhide and Ratchet haven't changed a bit, according to my father. That just leaves me to garner all my mother's attention, which I suppose is a good thing since it makes me practice my techniques, but it is also exhausting._

_I've finished my astrophysics and am now moving to the natural sciences. Trion thinks I will enjoy this course of learning._

_I'm glad you're coming back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Jazz_

Prowl stood stiffly at attention. He was only one mech in a long line of mechs, but Emperor Megatron had decided to attend this passage ceremony and Kaon University had gone all out for the emperor. The ceremony had doubled in the length of time it was to take – the various guest speakers who had declined to come had changed their processors once it was announced the emperor was coming, so accommodations had to be made.

Finally the ceremony was done, and Prowl was gratified to see Ironhide make his way toward him.

"Congratulations, Prowl," Ironhide offered, "now, can we get out of here?"

Prowl smiled briefly and nodded. Ironhide arranged everything and had Prowl's trunk taken out to the carriage. He stood by while Prowl gave his farewells to the few mechs he'd deemed friends.

"Prowl!" A large mech strode toward them. Prowl had turned at the sound of his name, but his stiff posture told Ironhide that he didn't want to talk to this mech for very long.

"I'm glad I caught you, Prowl," the mech said once he'd reached them, "Your scores were quite impressive, and the emperor would like to meet you personally."

"Now?" Prowl asked.

"No, he had to leave. He'd like to meet with you next orn."

Prowl gave a stiff bow, "My apologies. Family duty calls me, and I cannot stay until next orn. I must leave today."

The mech sneered, "Family duty is more important than meeting the emperor?"

"Yes," Prowl said, "it is. I need to go now, General Shockwave. I thank you for the opportunities you have provided me." He bowed again before turning and leaving, Ironhide trailing his steps.

Neither of them said anything until they were out of Kaon, and even then, Ironhide searched the carriage and crushed two small pieces of equipment. When Prowl started to open his mouth, Ironhide made a shushing motion. They did not speak until they stopped to refresh themselves and Ironhide made sure they were far away from the carriage.

"It's got listening devices planted all over it," Ironhide said. "I'll sweep it, but I'm pretty sure I'd miss some, so it's best to not say anything."

They both searched the carriage and destroyed more devices, but didn't say anything until they arrived safely in Iacon.

_Dear Jazz,_

_Ironhide and I had quite the interesting journey home. General Shockwave tried to keep me in Kaon, but I pled family duty and left. Ironhide somehow knew our carriage had listening devices installed in it and we found a lot of them, but we chose not to speak around the carriage. It was a good thing, too, because when we got home, there were more devices! Ironhide thinks they were trying to use them to ambush us._

_It is good to be back in Iacon. My studies are proceeding. I was able to say good-bye to Ironhide and Ratchet. Elita is happy to have me back and fusses over me and how dingy my plating got while I was in Kaon._

_I need to study now._

_Goodnight,_

_Prowl_

_Dear Prowl,_

_Sounds like a rather boring ride home, actually, but I'm very glad you arrived safely and are back to your regular studies._

_Ironhide came to see me today. He and Ratchet are going north. They're leaving in a couple of days, so it will be you and I for Mother to fuss over._

_Oh, I have news! I go to the village and try to walk through it without getting overwhelmed, and today I made it to the village square, spoke with a couple of people, and made it back out! Of course, I recharged the rest of the morn away, but it was highly successful!_

_I'm learning about geology right now. Trion was right, it's a fun subject, and I must get back to it._

_Love, your friend,_

_Jazz_

Prowl studied the map before him. Optimus was stepping him through a battle scenario and only giving a little bit of information at a time, something Optimus called the 'fog of war', where all the details were not available at the time so a general had to made the best possible decision without having all the necessary information.

"I will leave a battalion here," Prowl pointed to a spot on the map, "and bring the other two battalions here, to face the enemy."

"Leaving a third of your forces behind you for no reason is not a decision you should make lightly, Prowl," Optimus told him.

"I understand, sir, but it feels like the proper response in this situation," Prowl said.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

Prowl returned his attention to the map and the few markers he had. "Because…" He frowned at the map. He pointed to a small embayment in the mountain range. "If I were running the enemy campaign, I would put a force here, then make a show over here," he pointed to the enemy he was facing, "and when they engaged, I would take this force through this gap and be right at the enemy's back. So splitting my forces, even if it doesn't seem wise, protects the most vulnerable point of my army."

Optimus pointed to the map, "This is a very small trail, not wide enough for a battalion to march in formation."

Prowl nodded, "It doesn't matter. They don't need to march in formation; they simply need to be able to follow each other. Outflanking me doesn't require an entire battalion, either, but a few companies. Enough to attack from the rear and then hold this gap while the main force batters them from the other side."

Optimus looked over Prowl's forces, then said, "Have you read up on the battle of Cleave Gap, Prowl?"

"No, sir. I've never heard of it before."

"Interesting," Optimus said, "because that small force coming in? It's exactly what happened. The entire division was slaughtered, caught between two forces. Your idea of splitting your forces and having a third of them to protect your back would be a very good answer to this problem."

"Ah," Prowl said, "I didn't know this was a real battle."

"Yes," Optimus said, "I'm going to start throwing real battles into the mix. Theory is fine, but battles are lost because people forget to apply the theories and knowledge to what's on the ground."

Prowl nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Optimus said, "now go finish your homework for your other classes."

Prowl smiled, "Yes, sir."

_Dear Jazz,_

_Today I ran what I thought was a theoretical scenario for Optimus. It was actually a real battle, and I saw the problem despite the lack of information. Optimus says I have a real flair for tactics. It's too bad that the best tacticians teach at Kaon, because I do not wish to go back._

_Congratulations on the progress you've made! That is good news._

_I just spoke with the university, and I will be finished with my course of studies at the end of this term. I would like for you to come to the passage ceremony, if that's possible for you to do. If it is not, I will understand._

_Your friend,_

_Prowl_

Jazz, upon receipt of the letter, began planning how he could attend Prowl's passage ceremony without getting overwhelmed. Elita and Optimus were only too happy to be of assistance to Jazz.

"My dear, I simply do not think you can handle the emotions of the ceremony itself. There are going to be people there who will be very proud of their younglings. Add enough pride and pleasure and you will be overwhelmed, Jazz," Elita said, "so I really think watching the ceremony from the palace tower will be the best. You can then come to the reception and be able to leave or retreat if you feel too emotional."

Jazz nodded, "I just wish I could be there, but you're right, Mother. Thank you. I'll come when you have already left, if that's alright."

Elita touched his cheek, "Despite the need for you to live here by yourself, the palace is your home, Jazz. You may come to it whenever you wish."

"Thank you, Mother," Jazz said, giving her a grateful smile. Despite all the trials his gift had put upon his family, they had always included him as much as possible.

The morning of the passage ceremony dawned bright and crisp. Prowl had been told that Jazz wouldn't be able to come to the ceremony, and he had acknowledged the information and continued his studies.

Optimus helped him don the Praxian cloak Chromia had sent him in honour of the day, then walked with Prowl to the carriage that would deliver them to the university. Elita met them in the hall and joined them, her smile wide and happy.

The ceremony was brief, but Prowl felt that it was much better than the excessively long ceremony he'd attended at Kaon. There was laughter and a fizzy feeling of happiness in the cool air.

Prowl was congratulated by some of his classmates as they wandered toward their carriage. Many of his professors also stopped to congratulate him, and their path meandered as Prowl was stopped over and over. Prowl was glad to finally gain the sanctuary of the carriage and settle in his seat for the short ride home and a respite from the praise that prickled at his processor. Optimus sent him a look of understanding as Elita talked about how beautiful the ceremony had been.

When they entered the great hall of the palace, a mech was waiting for them. As soon as they entered, he moved forward. Optimus clasped his hand and beamed at him, while Elita swept him into a hug, then gave him a kiss on the cheek before drawing him forward.

"Jazz, dear, this is Prowl. Prowl, this is my son, Jazz."

Jazz had a broad smile on his face as he held his hand out, "It's good to finally meet you, Prowl."

Prowl gave him a small smile back and reached out to clasp his hand, "Yes, it is…"

The world changed as their hands met.

* * *

><p>When Jazz opened his optics again, he was lying on a bed, staring at the canopy. His mother was beside his bedside, worry dimming her optics.<p>

Jazz stared at her for a long moment, then said, "Mother?"

"Oh, Primus, Jazz, I've been so worried! You and Prowl shook hands, then you both collapsed! Doctor Hoist has not been able to find anything wrong with either of you, so we've cancelled the reception and have just kept watch over you, and I just don't know what happened!" Elita wrung her hands as she told the story.

Jazz reached over and wrapped his hand over her twisting hands, soothing her with his touch, "Mother, I'm fine. I don't know what happened, either, but I feel fine."

He sat up, waving off Elita's movement of concern. He was not suffering from vertigo, everything seemed operational, and he felt good.

"Jazz?" Optimus' deep voice came from the doorway.

"Father," Jazz acknowledged as he finished checking himself, "I'm very sorry I caused such a commotion and upset Mother."

A strained silence met his words. He looked up and met Optimus' optics, surprised.

"I'm fine, Father."

"Indeed, you seem to be quite well. Tell me, Jazz, why are you not completely stasis-locked from your mother's emotional storm?"

Jazz stared at him for a long time before hesitantly saying, "I don't know."

Optimus nodded and said, "Come with me."

Jazz slid out of bed and padded after his father, Elita trailing in their wake. Optimus led them to another door, then tapped briefly before pushing the portal open.

Another mech was sitting on the bed, his face buried in his hands as he sobbed into them. Jazz hastily pushed his parents aside to go to the mech, clambering up on the bed and wrapping his arms around him.

"Prowl, shhh, it's alright, Prowl. You needn't cry like this, you'll make yourself sick, shhh, Prowl," Jazz murmured soothingly, over and over, until Prowl could uncurl enough to clutch Jazz to him.

Optimus ushered Elita out and closed the door behind him.

"Optimus, what happened? I don't understand!" Elita begged him.

Optimus cradled her face between his hands and said, "An act of Primus, Elita, that's what this is, an act of Primus."

Her optics widened, then tears spilled over, "Are they…?"

"I believe so," Optimus said, "since Jazz no longer has an excess of emotions and Prowl no longer has a lack. However, we will wait until they tell us what they believe has happened to them."

Elita opened her mouth, then closed it again and nodded, "You're very wise, my love."

Optimus kissed her.

In the room, Prowl was finally able to stop crying, but he still clung to Jazz.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here, Prowl, it'll be alright," Jazz continued to murmur to him, rocking him slightly to soothe him. When Prowl finally stopped shaking, Jazz loosened his hold and sat back so he could look Prowl in the optics.

"It's good to finally meet you, Prowl," Jazz reiterated.

Prowl chuffed a laugh and repeated it back to him, "It's good to finally meet you, too, Jazz."

Jazz was looking at him with a smile on his face, "Just think, if we'd managed to meet before this, I could have attended your ceremony."

At that, Prowl did laugh, and if there were a few tears mixed with the laughter, Jazz understood as he wrapped his arms around his true love.

For, as with all stories like this, there is an element of bitterness mixed with the joy as our choices define our paths in life. Also, as with stories like this, it ends with 'and they lived happily ever after.'

May you find your path to happiness and love.


End file.
